Pretty Birdy in a Cage
by Fluffles2122
Summary: T-Bag finds a way to get into Michael's cell. Could this be the opportunity Bagwell has been waiting for? Story switches between personas.


It was a cold day at Fox River State Penitentiary. So cold, in fact, that some cons decided to stay indoors for the day. With all of the prisoners in the same enclosed area, tensions were getting high. I had no problem though. No one wanted to fuck with me. Not with my reputation. My name is Theodore Bagwell, but them boys call me Tbag.  
Now, I am not a fan of the cold, so I was spendin' my time outside. My cell is towards the bottom of the facility and yah know what they say, warm air rises and cool air sinks. Well now I can't go arguing with that. Anyway, there was a pretty little middle cell that I've had my eyes on for a couple weeks. Not because of the location. Inside that cell, is the most gorgeous boy to ever pass through the gate of Fox River. Michael Scofield.

My name is Michael Scofield. My brother, Lincoln Burrows, is currently on death row awaiting execution for a crime he didn't commit. I will not stand by as my brother is killed. I'm getting him out. Soon. I did all of the research I need and I have all of the blueprints for the jail, along with each step of my plan, hidden in an elaborate tattoo that covers my upper body. If you told me three months ago that I would have full on sleeves and be in jail, I would have said you needed to be admitted into a mental institution. Anyway, I robber a bank and now, here I am. Sitting in the freezing cold of Fox River State Penitentiary. Luckily, my cell is in the middle row so the temperature stays moderate compared to the rest of the prison.  
When I arrived I came face to face with a man. They called him Tbag. He walks with an air of confidence everywhere he goes and he likes to think that he runs the prison. I don't think he does, but I don't plan on staying long so I don't really care. Anyway, he offered me his "pocket." Literally turning his pants pocket inside out for me to hold. He said that he would protect me. Where he walked, I'd walk. What he did, I'd do. I turned him down. He doesn't seem too happy about that and ever since it seems he's had it out for me.  
Sadly, a key component in my plan has been put on hold. My cellie, Fernando Sucre, has been thrown in "the shoe" which is prison term for solitary confinement. Without him around, it makes my escape plan a bit more difficult. I'm managing though. Slowly.

"Hey boss, yah know my cell has been getting a bit cold lately, and uh, I wanna move on up to a better one. I don't mind payin the rent if yah catch what I mean." I was speakin to one of the Correctional Officers that spent their days walkin around babysittin the cons. Most of them were only here cause they was too terrible to be a real cop. I can usually get what I want from these pigs. They'll do just about anything for the right price.  
"What cell you talkin' about Bagwell?" Officer Bellick, the dirtiest of them all, asked me.  
"I'm talking about the cell Scofield is in. Nice view there." I wasn't talking about the view outside.  
"Don't he got a cellmate already?"  
"Yeah but he's in the shoe. That Puerto Mexican fella Sucre."  
"Then it's yours for $200 up front."  
"You got it boss." I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out two grungy $100 bills. "There you go." I slipped them through the chain link fence and smiled to myself as he slipped them into his pocket. I'd be moving into my new cell as soon as we went in.

Something about the way Tbag was staring over at me made me squirm a little. I'd seen him talking to Bellick through the fence. He slipped him what looked like money and walked away from the fence. He looked up and caught my eye and in the moment that he held my gaze I saw hunger flash through his eyes. Theodore Bagwell was not a man who gave up easily and it seemed that I was his new target. I leaned against the fence over where my brother was shooting basketballs for his rec time.  
"Something's worrying you Michael." Lincoln said through the fence. He was always the one person who could tell when something was wrong with me no matter what face I put on. "Out with it."  
"That guy Tbag," I shuddered as his name passed through my lips, "he's been eyeing me ever since I got here. He offered me his pocket to be his bitch but I didn't take it and I think he's pretty upset about my rejecting him." I told my brother without looking at him.  
"From what I know, that guy is bad news. Why the hell am I on death row but he's not?" Lincoln said behind me.  
"Because that's how our system works Linc. The real bad guys get off easy."  
"Cons! Time to get back to your cells!" I heard Bellick yell. I turned around to face my brother.  
"Well, back to the hell that is the inside of Fox River. Sucre is in the shoe so things are particularly boring." I told Lincoln raising my hand up on the fence. He reached up and put his hand against mine. The coolness of the chain link against my warm flash made me shiver but the warmth of my brothers hand made me stay just a little longer then I intended. "See you Linc." I told him as I turned to walk with the rest of the cons.

"Cons! Time to get back to your cells!" Bellick called out to the yard.  
"whooooweee boys I'm about to get me a new play toy." I told the guys around me. We had formed a family. "I'm movin into pretty boy Scofield's cell right now." I was thrilled. Once I got into the cell with Scofield and the bars were closed, there would be no escape and he would have no choice but to comply and play nice. I stood up and stretched and walked back towards the rest of the cons walking inside with my hands behind my head.

When I got into my cell I sat down on my bed and put my head down on my hands. With Sucre in the shoe, I was even more bored then I had been before. To continue with the escape plan I needed to get some noise going and with him gone, that was a little hard. I heard a whistle and looked up from my hands.

When I got to my new cell, my little pretty boy looked to be deep in thought so I didn't disturb him just yet. I leaned up against the wall taking in what was about to be mine. It didn't last long. I don't have much patience. I let out a long whistle to let him know I was in the cell. The look on his face as the bars closed behind him made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I was beginning to freak out on the inside. This couldn't be right. Why would Theodore Bagwell be standing in my cell with the bars closed behind him. I got up and pushed past him. I grabbed onto the bars. "Badge! Badge!" I yelled trying to get the attention of any CO I could. I wasn't happy with who came over.  
"What do you want Scofield?" Of course it had to be Bellick that responded to my cry for help.  
"What the hell is he doing in my cell?" I asked him trying to hold back my anger.  
"You aint got a cellmate and neither does he. We need to make some room so we're movin around some cons. You don't get a say anyway so stop your whining." He told me flashing a smile back at Tbag. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder behind me before he spoke.  
"Well thank yah kindly boss. I think this little arrangement is gonna work out just fine." He said behind me. Bellick laughed and walked away from our cell, leaving me alone with Bagwell.

"Well Pretty it looks like its jus' you and me now." I said softly, my hand still on his shoulder. I could feel his muscles tense when I called him Pretty. I couldn't help but give him the nickname. Truth be told, Michael Scofield was gorgeous. He shrugged my hand off his shoulder and sat back down on his bed.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Why him? Why couldn't it be anyone else? "Just stay as far away from me as possible." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking.

He was scared. I could smell the fear coming from him. I waked over to the beds where he was sitting and put my hands on the edge of the top bunk and looked down at him. "Now Pretty you know damn well that I can't bring myself to do that." I let my hand drop down and tilted his chin up so he was looking at me. What I saw in his eyes was fear, anger, and want.

"Don't touch me." I could hear the venom in my voice. I hated him touching me but I couldn't bring myself to back away.

"I know you like it." I said leaning my face in closer to his. I felt him swallow nervously, but he didn't pull away. I smiled, my face just inches from his, and stood back up straight. I pulled myself up onto the top bunk and laid back. Letting him sweat a little would make him want it more.

What the hell is wrong with me? I thought as I laid down on my bed. I wasn't gay. Was I? I'd never really had a girlfriend. Maybe I do want it? No. That wasn't possible. I couldn't be gay. But I didn't pull away. Even when he leaned in closer. I might have even tilted my head up more. I closed my eyes and slipped slowly into sleep, letting the comforting darkness consume me.

He hadn't moved or made a sound for some time now. I peeked over the edge of my bed and saw his eyes were closed. Carefully I swung my legs off the bed and dropped to the ground. I had a little bit of work to do before lights out was called. I grabbed the sheet that was on my bunk and pulled it off. I hung one side up on the bars so that when I was ready for him, we could get a little privacy.  
Next I took one of my shirts and started tearing off long strips. I was going to have him whether he wanted it or not and if he resisted I was just going to tie him up.  
I bent down to look at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I placed my hand on his cheek and brushed my lips against his forehead. He didn't wake up but I felt him smile. I moved down and looked at him once more before taking in a deep breath and lightly pressing my lips against his. This time, he woke up.

My eyes shot open at the feeling of someone pressing their lips against mine. I saw it was Tbag. I didn't pull away. At least not when I saw him. I just laid there staring at his closed eyes for what seemed like hours. Finally I pressed my hand against his chest and weakly pushed him away. He opened his eyes and looked down at me, a knowing smile on his lips. He had known that I had woken up and not pulled away at once.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked him, my voice shaking badly.

"Now see Pretty, you wanna sound as angry as a cat whose been kicked, but really, you're just a little kitten who's afraid and unsure of itself." I told Michael. I walked over to bars of our cell and drew the sheet across the top to block the view from the rest of the prison. Scofield didn't say a word. He just watched me.

He pulled a sheet across the top of the cell so that the rest of the prison couldn't see in. I had no idea when he had hung it. It must have been while I was asleep. I found myself staring at him. I felt something that I had only felt a few times in my life. I felt confused. I jumped a little when he turned around.

With the sheet drawn, I sauntered back over to Michael who hadn't take his eyes off of me. I crouched down to his level and stroked his cheek. Leaning close again I kissed him gently on the lips. Again, he didn't pull away. He was busy trying to decide for himself whether he liked it or not.

Something was wrong with me. Here I was, laying in front of Theodore Bagwell, letting our lips meet. This had to be a dream. No, a nightmare. Maybe not. Do I really like this? I thought to myself.

My thumb stroked against his cheek while I held my kiss with him. I had no intention of backing off unless he did, and even then, I might not back off. I wanted to know if he liked it or not. I got my answer when I felt him press his lips harder against mine. He wanted it.

I liked it. I wanted it. I felt as if I needed it. I pressed my lips hard against his. I've only kissed a few people in my life, and I haven't kissed anyone in at least four years. I wasn't too sure what to do but I figured he would take the lead anyway. He moved his hand from my cheek to the back of my neck and held me against him. I felt his tongue brush against my lips demanding entrance. I opened my mouth for him and felt him slip into my mouth. He held my body against his and rolled me onto my back. He got on top of me, never breaking contact with my lips. Now my tongue was running against his. It felt amazing.

I knew he would like it. I could see the want that had been in his eyes. The feeling of victory washed over me as I ran my tongue against the roof of his mouth. He was mine now, and it was going to stay that way. I took both his wrists and held them above his head and broke our kiss to look down at him. Scofield had his eyes closed and he whimpered softly when I drew away. I admired him for a moment, completely submitting to me after putting up such a fight since he stepped foot in Fox River. He opened his eyes and looked up at me pleadingly. The hatred and anger had completely faded from his eyes. Now all that was there was hunger, want, and need. I bent back over and joined our lips once more. I slipped my free hand underneath his shirt and ran it down from his chest to his stomach. He didn't have a six pack. He had a flat stomach. Just how I like them. I felt him shiver underneath my touch. I broke the kiss once more only to move to his neck. I softly bit down on his skin, running my tongue along it. I heard his breath catch in his throat. I moved up a little to the spot behind his ear and kissed it lightly. He moaned out and I knew I had found one of his spots. I sat back on my legs and pulled him up. I looked into his eyes as I pulled his shirt off before pushing back down.

This was going far, and it was going far fast. I was laying underneath him, shirtless. He leaned down and started to trace my tattoo with his tongue. I could feel myself getting hard from the stimulation. It felt so good. "T" I felt the letter escape my lips before I could catch myself. I felt him stop and I whimpered for more. He sat up again and looked down at me. I felt like I had done something wrong. He smiled at me softly, something I'd never seen him do, and he kissed me.

I had him. Not only was he moaning for more, but he was moaning for me. He wasn't imagining it was someone else. It made me feel all warm inside knowing that he wanted it from me. I kissed him gently and teased him a bit by grinding my crotch against his, the friction from our clothing bringing a moan from the both of us. I continued to grind against him while we kissed and I felt him press himself up against me. I could feel through his pants how hard he was. I had to have him. I moved down his body and licking my way down to the waistband of his pants. I glanced up at Michael and saw he was gripping the sheet, his eyes closed and his mouth open, panting. I put my hand over his hardened cock through his pants and stroked it gently. He moaned softly. I pressed my lips against him through his pants and moved my mouth along his hardness, bringing about a loud moan from him. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his pants, getting his boxers as well, and pulled them down slightly, revealing his hip bones.

I felt my pants get pulled down a little before they were left alone. I was whimpering and moaning like a bitch, but I didn't care. It felt good and I wanted him. I felt the cool air of the prison against my hips. The cool air was soon replaced by warmth. Tbag kissed my hip bones and licked them while rubbing my cock through my track pants. I pushed myself against his hand wishing he would rub harder. He took the hint and pulled my pants and boxers all the way off of my legs and tossed them aside.

I never thought that I would be able to get my Pretty boy in the same bed as me, let alone laying under me naked, beginning for more of me. I took my shirt off and got down between his legs. I licked up his left inner thigh and down his right, careful to avoid touching his cock. I wanted to have my fun with him. I licked around the base of his cock slowly. "Please, please I need it." I looked up at him and met his eyes. He was beginning me to play with him. I grabbed the base of his cock and licked the tip. He shivered and moaned at the stimulation. I ran my tongue down his shaft to the base of his cock and back up to the tip before taking his entire length down my throat in one swallow. He seemed as if he had never been blown before. Poor boy.

I pushed my hips up against him, making my cock go deeper into his throat. I had never felt anything so good before. I loved it and I wanted more. I felt his hands hold my hips down on the bed so that I couldn't thrust into his mouth. He pulled off and peered up at me, a look of dominance on his face. "Now Pretty, I am doin' you a favor. If I am going to continue this favor, then you better let me keep the control. Got it?" I nodded my head in agreement, not sure if I could speak. He wrapped his lips back around my aching cock and took it back down his throat. It took all of my will power to keep from thrusting up into his throat and face fucking him.

I pulled his cock from my lips and wrapped my hand around it. I stroked him a little before pushing a finger against his entrance. His moan broke into a soft cry that grew louder as I entered him. I moved up quickly and placed my mouth over his, letting him cry out against my mouth. I kissed him while moving my finger in and out of him slowly. His whimpers of pain gradually turned into moans of pleasure, so I added a second finger. He arched his back as he cried out in pain this time. I gripped his cock a little harder and began stroking it faster to distract him while I loosened him up. I finally added a third finger. This time, he arched his back so much I thought he would break something. I let him get used to all three of my fingers inside him before I started thrusting them in and out, loosening him up. I kissed his lips and then bit his neck.

It was a pain worse then I had ever imagined, that turned into a sensation more pleasurable than I had ever felt. Each time he would add a finger, the pain would return, but gradually turn into pleasure. He withdrew his fingers from my hole, leaving me feeling empty. I felt his teeth graze against my neck and I moaned out his name.

Now was a better time then ever. I pulled my pants down and gripped my own cock. It felt as hard as a rock in my hand. I kissed Michael as I lined myself up with his entrance. In one fluid motion I buried myself inside him to the hilt. He screamed out in pain. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. "Shhh Pretty it's okay, it's okay. The pain will pass, I promise." I kissed his cheek, temple, and forehead. He stopped screaming and started whimpering again. I pulled out a little and slowly pushed myself back into him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down to kiss him.

It hurt so bad, but at the same time it felt so good. He was trying to be gentle with me, but it still hurt. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him passionately. I felt myself tighten my hole around his cock and push down to meet his thrusts.

I heard myself moan as I pulled all the way out of him and thrust myself all the way back inside. For a virgin, Scofield knew how to work a guy over. He tightened his hole around me as I moved in and out of him. He was panting against my cheek, holding onto my neck. "Harder" I heard him gasp. I wasn't one to disappoint. I thrust myself into him harder, grabbing his hips and pulling him down to meet my upward thrusts. He was moaning like a bitch. I bit his collar bone hard and scratched my fingers lightly down his chest. He arched his body up against mine.

I could feel myself getting close to the edge and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. He bit my collar bone and I screamed in pleasure, my orgasm right on the edge. "T, I'm about to cum." I panted against him. He smiled against my neck.  
"I want you to cum for me." He said against my ear and bit the sensitive spot behind it. There was dominance behind it. It wasn't a suggestion. It was a command. It was all I needed.

I felt his hole clamp down around my cock as his orgasm racked through his body. He trembled against me while his load shot between our two bodies. The feeling of his orgasm was enough to push me over the edge and I shoved deep inside his hold hard one last time, taking care to hit his prostate, and let my orgasm take over my body.

I felt him having his orgasm and moaned loudly as he hit my sweet spot before shooting his load deep inside me. He kissed me again and I allowed him to slip his tongue inside my mouth.

I kissed him again before collapsing on top of him. I rolled off of him and pulled my pants up. I felt his hand brush against my side and he slipped it into my pants pocket. He grabbed the inside and turned it out. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing.

I reached over and put my hand in his pocket. I pulled out his pocket and held onto it. After a minute he smiled and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close against him, possessively. I was his now, and I knew it.

I put my arm around him and held him against me. He was mine now, and he knew it.


End file.
